Flor de Lis
by Nah Potter
Summary: “Dorme, dorme, Flor de Lis, este seu sono eterno. Repouses nesse teu leito cruel. E acorde apenas com meus lábios junto aos teus, em algum dia qualquer, quando me juntar a ti.” [oneshot,SM]


**N/A: **Primeira S/M. Erros de português são prováveis, visto que não está betado /ai Natália, já passo da hora de arranjar um beta descente ../

Sei lá de onde que veio a inspiração. Quando vi, já tinha ela pronta.

É curtinha, vai!

Anh, sugestões? Meu msn no profile ;D;

Go?

* * *

Ela esperava ansiosa na sala. Oito e meia do dia dezessete. Ele prometera que voltaria dia dezessete. Mas custava acreditar que aquilo fora uma promessa feita num momento de desespero e angústia. As missões da ordem nunca terminavam no prazo. Custava acreditar que ele não viria.

Não havia lágrimas; ela não as deixara cair.Não queria precipitar-se e chorar desesperadamente, faltando apenas algumas horas para o término do dia. Ele sempre cumpria o que prometia.

Esse era seu único consolo.

A lua não estava visível. E talvez, tudo que a envolvia fosse se tornar tão sombrio e frio como aquela noite.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que logo ele estaria ali.

E não estava errada.

Quando o sono já tomava conta de si, lá pelas onze horas, escutou na porta uma batida seca.

E num minuto pulou do sofá de veludo vermelho, como uma criança à espera de um presente trazido por um parente distante, que demora a chegar.

Arrastou o pesado carvalho desenhado e com um suspiro, abraçou o homem de belos cabelos negros, como os seus, sem nem ao menos notar o brilho estranho de seu olhar.

Ele estava machucado, como ela pode constatar em uma segunda olhada, mas nada que o impedisse de abraçá-la novamente, com aquele jeito sedutor que muitos anos atrás a conquistara.

A porta se fechou com um baque.

E alguns minutos depois, após um beijo frio, sem sentimentos - da parte dele, uma expressão de horror tomou conta sua face.

Os olhos esbugalhados. E de repente, uma transformação cruel.

Não era Sirius.

* * *

A porta da casa estava aberta.Estranho.

Correra para chegar a tempo, mas parecia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Chegou ao quarto, e sabe-se-lá de onde tirou forças, sufocou um grito, que deveria tê-lo dado. Não poderia _mais _expressar em oportunidade alguma a dor que sentira.

Sofrimento, angústia, dor; um misto nada agradável.

Os olhos, antes que ele pudesse controlar, liberavam lágrimas, que ardiam como fogo em seu rosto frio.

Tão bela, tão desesperadora.

Nunca um rosto ficaria tão gravado em sua mente . Cabelos negros e lisos, os olhos da mesma cor, contrastando com a pele clara. O nariz e a boca, finos e proporcionais, agora mostravam um terror que ele guardaria para sempre.

* * *

Observou-o chorar sobre seu corpo frio e sem vida; queria poder tocá-lo e dizer que estava bem. Mas ele não ouvia seus apelos.

Agradecia imensamente o apoio que o noivo recebia de seus amigos, principalmente Lílian e James . Sem eles, ela sabia que Sirius não agüentaria.

Ele murmurava "Lene" baixinho, enquanto era reconfortado por um abraço da ruiva, que tentava consolá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que se consolava pela perda da amiga.

E queria, de alguma forma, mostrar-se presente.

* * *

Via o caixão ser coberto de terra, os amigos dizendo-lhe para ir embora e descansar, mas ele queria ficar ali

Pelo menos um minuto.

Sua insistência venceu-os.

Sentou- se ao lado da terra fresca, coberta dos mais diversos tipos de flores. Mas havia uma predominante. A sua favorita. Tão singela como só ela poderia ser.

Não chorava. Apenas sentia.Sentia a falta de sua companheira, de sua vida, de sua risada escandalosa.

E num sussurro, disse:

"Dorme, dorme, Flor de Lis, este seu sono eterno. Repouses nesse teu leito cruel. E acorde apenas com meus lábios junto aos teus, em algum dia qualquer, quando me juntar a ti."

"Pode deixar, meu amor"

Uma brisa quente e suave o reconfortou. O perfume dela misteriosamente no ar. Uma nova estrela brilhava, mas apenas ele podia vê-la.

Eles se encontrariam

Ele a acordaria com um beijo doce.

E depois, passariam a eternidade em um novo mundo. Um mundo deles, onde não existiria nada além do amor, que por alguma traquinagem do destino, não pode florescer aqui .

* * *

**N/A²: **Não sei porque dia dezessete. Não sei se ficou boa. Não sei de onde veio a coragem pra postar isso daqui.

Sabe, review é tããão bom!

Curtiu o drama? Me faz feliz então?

Revieeeeew.

/sabe aquelas desesperadas? pois bem. aqui está uma ;X

thanks, guys ;D

beeejo ;


End file.
